Insulated conductors such as those used in communications cable are often provided as twisted pairs, wherein two insulated conductors are twisted about each other to form a two conductor group, or twisted pair. A typical configuration for these communications cables comprises two or more twisted pairs of insulated conductors bundled together and contained in a cable jacket to form a cable. This configuration can facilitate the installation of the cable. In addition, the cable can be connected to other cable components by stripping the cable jacket and making the proper connections between the insulated conductors.
Such cables may be bundled together in an assembly of 4, 8, 12, 16 or more cables. It can be important to be able to identify individual conductors and/or cables of conductors and to distinguish them from each other quickly to facilitate installation and/or subsequent re-connection of the conductors/cables. As such, it is typically desirable to maintain the conductors and cables in an organized fashion that enables individual conductors and cables to be easily identified.
One solution is offered in U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,805 to Robinson et al. This approach arranges a set of 16 cables into a 4×4 array, then employs spacers to separate “columns” of cables. The spacers and cables are held in place with a collar that encircles the cables. It may be desirable to provide other solutions to the problem of cable organization.